Forgotten
by MessOfADreamer4
Summary: AU After Marian returns Regina becomes heartbroken and decides to forget. It's now up to Robin to return her memories, but the residents of Storybrooke seem to have another idea in mind. After all, is forgetting really that bad? Pairing: OutlawQueen
1. Prologue

**I know I have other stories on here that I should be writing but I just couldn't let this one go. I found the idea on tumblr, I hope you like it. The story will alternate between both Regina's and Robin's POV. **

**Summary: After Marian returns Regina becomes heartbroken and decides to forget. It's now up to Robin to return her memories, but the residents of Storybrooke seem to have another idea in mind. After all, is forgetting really that bad?7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these lovely characters. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Prologue

She pulls her car over to the side of the road, the headlights shining on the painted line a few feet away. This was it. All her pain and misery would be gone with just one step. She knew it was selfish, but what else could she do? There wasn't anything left for her in this town, save for one person but all magic comes with a price and this perhaps was the greatest one. She would forget everything even herself, just like Belle last year, there was no way around it. She had to do it.

She takes a breath before stepping out into the cool, crisp air and she hears her heels click as she walks towards the line. She stops, the toe of her shoe just touching the bright orange line and wraps her fingers around the gold locket on her neck. Inside it holds a picture of Henry as a baby and a recent one of them in a tight embrace. So they'll always be together she thinks and brings it up to her lips to kiss him goodbye. "I'm so sorry," she whispers into the night, thinking of Henry one last time. She looks into the darkness ahead of her and she takes a deep breath.

Then she walks.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was walking through the forest as the sun began to set and knows he probably should head back to Camp before it gets too dark but there was no way in hell he was going back there, at least not tonight. He had told Marian everything and it had blown up in his face. Truthfully, it had gone as well as he expected which was pretty badly. He told her about Regina and that his heart belonged to her now. Marian became upset and once again started calling Regina a monster and an evil witch. She even accused her of putting some sort of spell on him. He couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, his sweet kind Marian would never had said those things. But that was it wasn't it? She wasn't his Marian anymore and he wasn't her Robin. They'd both had changed which is why he had told her the truth in the first place. At least he had tomorrow to look forward too, he was going to get Regina back and just thinking about her made him feel happier then he'd ever been since his wife had returned.

The trees began to thin he noticed as he walked. He must have walked further then he thought for he could just make out the road up ahead that went out of town. Maybe he would stay at Granny' tonight since he'd come this far already. Walking up to the road he noticed the outline of something or rather someone lying in the ditch beside the road. He picked up his pace and felt his heart thumping in his chest, this couldn't be good. As he came closer to the body he noticed it was a woman and then he sees her dark hair and her red lips and his heart stops. "Regina? Regina, wake up!" He cries but she doesn't respond. She doesn't even flinch. "No, No." He whispers to no one, this can't be happening. He was just about to make things right with her and then this? He checks for a pulse and lets out a breath as he feels her heart beating, faintly but it's still working. He strokes her cheek and feels tears escape from his eyes. He can't lose her now, he can't. He fishes out his phone (the one Regina had given him shortly after they'd gotten together he remembers) from his coat and calls David, he needs to get her to the hospital and quickly.

–

Everything after the phone call was a blur; he remembers sirens and being ushered into David's car. Now he's pacing in the hospital waiting on any news from Dr. Whale.

"She's will be okay, right?" He asks for about the millionth time, he needs her to be okay.

"Robin, she'll be fine. Dr. Whale said we got her here just in time." Snow reassures him (he still doesn't understand how that woman can stay so bloody calm in the middle of all this but that's beside the point).

"I can't lose her, not now. I just left Marian, I was going to tell her tomorrow," He chokes, trying not to sob. "I was going to tell her I loved her,"

"What?" Both Snow and Emma say in shock at his revelation.

"You chose her?" Snow asks.

He nods, "There was never a choice it was always her."

Snow smiles at his words but before she can say anything Dr. Whale enters the room looking rather somber and Robin wastes none of his time.

"Is she alright?" He asks promptly. The expression on Whale's face worries him.

"She's awake and seems to have no physical injuries but…"

"But what?" He asks. Something was wrong he could tell.

"Her memory, it seems to have been completely wiped. She doesn't remember who she is or who any of us are. She doesn't remember anything." He explains.

Robin just stares blankly at the doctor. Is this actually happening? How can her memory be gone, just like that? Then he remembers, "The town line…I found her by the town line. She crossed the town line and it's my fault!"

Snows eyes widen and she stands to join him and Dr. Whale, "It's not your fault Robin, you can't blame yourself."

"I can, why else would she have crossed? She wanted to forget me. It's the only thing that makes sense." He collapses in a chair and puts in his head in his hands. This is a nightmare. "Can I see her?" He asks. He needs to see her.

Dr. Whale nods, "Of course, but be very cautious. We don't need to confuse her any more than she already is."

"Thank you doctor," He says and follows Dr. Whale to her room.

* * *

**Wow, thank you for all the follows already! I hope you guys are enjoying this, don't be afraid to hit the review section! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing she notices is the beeping. It's seriously annoying and she wishes it would stop, then she smells the antiseptic and puts to and to together as her eyes flutter open. She's in a hospital, somewhere. Where in the world was she anyways? Actually the better question was who the hell was she? She couldn't remember her name. She couldn't remember anything actually and it was frightening. She tries to sit up but feels light headed as pain shoots through her head and everything fades to black.

The next time she comes to a doctor is in her room changing her IV and she asks him what her name is. Which is weird, who asks for their own name? Apparently herself and he tells her that her name is Regina, Regina Mills and that she's in Storybrooke. Which she promptly laughs at, seriously what kind of name is Storybrooke? It sounds like a place right out of a fairytale. She wants to ask him more but before she can she falls to sleep.

When she wakes up this time around there's another man in her room but not a doctor. He's not wearing scrubs and he's asleep in the chair beside her bed. She wonders who he is, if perhaps he's part of the life she doesn't know. He begins to stir and when he realizes she's awake a huge, adorable smile lights up his face.

"Regina?" He says and she's taken a back. How does he know that?

"How do you know my name?" She asks and suddenly he looks sadder, like she's burst his bubble or something.

"My apologies, I'm the one who found you on the side of the road. I'm Robin, Robin Locksley." He introduces himself and she can't help but fall into his blue eyes. There's something there but she can't place it.

"Well thanks, thanks for finding me. I was found on the side of a road?" She asks, she wondered how she ended up here. Although being found at the side of a road hadn't been on her list of possible scenarios.

He nods, "Yes, you were unconscious. I was lucky to have found you when I did,"

"So I didn't know you? I mean we weren't…" She doesn't know what she's saying, but a part of her is sad he didn't know her. She was hoping he could help her figure out who she was.

"No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He looks sympathetic but there's still some sadness in his eyes that she can't explain.

"Oh,"

"You were hoping I could tell you who you are, didn't you?" He asks, sadness still lingering in his eyes.

"Yes…I just can't remember anything. It kind of sucks," She chuckles.

"I can't imagine what it must feel like," He says, the sadness still lingering in his eyes.

"It's strange and frightening. It's hard to explain," She says, her brown eyes melting into his blue. "Was it a car accident?" She asks, breaking the eye contact.

She must have taken him a back as he pauses before answering, "Possibly but the sheriff is still investigating the incident. She hasn't found any witnesses yet so there are still some missing pieces."

"So I'm just one big question mark aren't I?" She chuckles.

"Yes, I suppose you are. Welcome to Storybrooke by the way." He says smiling in his adorable way again.

"Thanks, the doctors told me that's where I was earlier. I take it I'm not from here then?" She asks, maybe Robin could help her after all.

"Yes, you were coming into town from…New York, at least according to your license" He says, thinking for a moment.

"So, I'm a New Yorker. That's a start." She smiles, one piece of the puzzle down a million more to go.

He laughed, "Yeah, so it is."

"So, how did you end up in…Storybrooke, is it?" She wondered that since he began to talk with that smooth British accent, she could listen to him all day.

He paused for a second before replying as if he was searching for an answer.

"I came here to study and I was planning on returning home but I met my wife here and we have a son. We're not together anymore though," He explains.

"What happened?" She asks noting how he looked sad once again.

"It's complicated," He says, sighing.

"Tell me about your son," She smiles, perhaps this would cheer him up.

"His name is Roland and he's four. He's the light of my life, literally. I love him more than anything in this world," She watches as he perks up speaking about Roland, she couldn't help but smile too.

"He sounds wonderful," She says, wondering if she has a family somewhere out there, maybe in New York.

"He is," He says looking at her intently, "I should probably go, let you rest."

"Wait, will I see you again?" She didn't want him to disappear, he was the only person she knew and there was just something about him, almost familiar? It didn't make sense but she wanted to know more about him.

"Only if you want to m'lady." He says, his eyes locking on to hers.

"I do," She replies and she swears his smile lights up the room as he leaves, filling her heart with hope.

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hope I wrote post-curse Regina well! It's fun writing her, as she's basically the complete opposite of the Regina we all know (and love!). Please continue with the reviews, I love hearing what you guys think - it inspires me to keep going! Thanks for reading :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter :) **

**In response to a review that was left on the last chapter by a guest, I will be addressing that point about how the fairies can make a potion to restore Regina's memories in an upcoming chapter, just be patient :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

He sighs leaning on the wall outside of her room, well that was interesting. Thankfully he'd been quick on his feet; he only hoped she wouldn't hate him if she ever got her memories back. He just wanted to abide to her wishes. She'd stepped over the town line to forget him so he would keep it that way even if it was painful. It was strange seeing her this way, so light and full of optimism perhaps this is what she was like as a girl before her heart darkened. But she wasn't his Regina. He loves all of her including her dark side, he loves her witty banter, her stubbornness and he misses the way she used to look at him with her bright smile that was all too rare, he just misses her. At least this Regina wanted to see him again and he has to admit seeing her not wanting to kill him was refreshing. He chuckles; he loves that part of her too.

–

He walks back to the waiting area preparing himself for the questions that are sure to follow. At least he stuck to the story they had agreed upon earlier, he kept it vague but told Regina enough to satisfy her curiosity.

"How is she?" Snow asks him anxiously.

"She seems fine. Her memory is just …gone." He replies sadly.

"She doesn't remember anything?" Emma asks, running a hand though her hair.

"Nothing," He replies. "I did tell her she's from New York."

"Good," Snow states, "It's the right thing to do, isn't it?"

"It is or she'll ask too many questions otherwise." David says, comforting his wife.

He and Emma nod, it was the best thing for her right now.

"What am I going to tell Henry?" Emma interjects. He'd forgotten about the lad, "He's going to be devastated,"

"The truth, that's all he ever asks for Emma." Snow says calmly, "Now I say we take this slowly, one day at a time."

"Of course," he agrees. That's all they could do.

"Well I should go find Henry. He needs to know what's going on." Emma says pulling her car keys out of her pocket.

"I'll join you. As much as I trust Killian, I don't at least with Neal." Snow says and Emma rolls her eyes.

"I'll stay here," David says and gives Snow a kiss. "Call me later okay?"

"Of course, and keep an eye on Robin okay?" He hears Snow whisper to David.

David nods and gives her one more kiss before she and Emma leave, leaving him alone with the Prince.

–

"So, how are you holding up?" David asks, taking a seat beside him. They'd been there for a few hours now. He just couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Alright I suppose. It's just…" He didn't know how to explain it but luckily he didn't have to.

"I understand completely," David says.

"You do?" Robin could tell by his expression he'd gone through something similar.

"Snow drank a potion once to forget me." He explains, "To break the curse, I kissed her but it didn't work."

"But doesn't truelove's kiss break any curse?" He asks. He had heard that long ago.

"It does, but not if one doesn't remember the other." David explains.

"So how did you get Snow to remember you then?" He asks. The prince's tale intrigues him.

"By reminding her of who she was, the potion had also taken away her love. She wasn't able to remember me because she couldn't remember herself. I took an arrow to show her I'd rather die than see her heart fill with darkness."

"And that worked?" He asks, dumfounded.

"Like a charm," David winked.

He thinks for a moment before asking, "So if I get Regina to fall in love with me again you think my kiss could restore her memories?"

"Yes," He smiles, "as long as you have faith."

David's phone promptly begins to ring and he excuses himself (by the photo I.D he can tell its Snow). So he's left alone in the waiting room and ponders about what David has said. Perhaps not all hope was lost after all.

–

He wakes to the smell of pancakes and as he stretches he realizes he's on a couch. What the bloody hell?

"Morning sleep head," He hears Emma say and as his eyes adjust to the light he realizes he's in the Charming's flat.

"I don't remember coming here last night," He remarks, sitting up on the couch.

"I used to magic to bring you over. My parents wouldn't let you stay at the hospital, something about hospital chairs being bad on the back." She says, flipping another pancake.

"Thank you. Have you heard anything about Regina?" He asks, hoping to hear some good news for once.

"Dr. Whale called earlier and says she's doing great, apart from the whole memory thing, and that she'll be released by the end of the day." She says, stealing a bit of batter to eat.

"That's good I suppose," He says, letting out a yawn. "How did Henry take the news?"

"Alright I guess. I let Killian take him out on the water this morning in hopes it will cheer him up. He just seemed sad." She says, adding more batter to the pan. "Pancakes?"

"They smell lovely, thanks" He says filling his plate. "Where are your parents?"

"They went to Granny's to tell everyone about Regina's situation," She explains, eating a piece of bacon.

"I was wondering when we were getting around to that," He says taking the last bite of his pancake, "I'm going to see Regina, I'll call you if there's any updates."

"I'll do the same," She calls out as he puts his coat and boots on.

"Great, thanks again for the pancakes. They were delicious, better than Little John's porridge I must say," He chuckles, going to the door.

"Any time," She laughs as he waves goodbye closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, I should've had this up ages ago but I've been really busy! I hope you're all still enjoying this story :)**

**Leave a review? I love hearing what you guys think!**

* * *

"So Regina, it looks like you are good to go. All of your tests came back clear." Dr. Whale tells her with a smile.

"Really?" She's surprised at how quick her stay was but she supposed that was a good thing.

"Yes, apart from your memory loss you're a healthy human being. If you're staying in town I would like to refer you to Dr. Hopper, he's our town's therapist and he can help you deal with your memory loss. Here's his contact information." He says, handing her a business card.

"Thank you, I'll think about it." She tells him, though if she's being honest she doesn't want to see a therapist. She'd rather talk to someone she knows, like Robin for instance. Just then there's a knock at her door and she smiles when she sees who it is.

"Looks like you have a visitor, I'll leave you two," Dr. Whale says as Robin waves to her and he leaves, leaving them alone.

"You came back," She says, remembering what he told her yesterday.

"You said you wanted to see me again, remember?" He teases, sitting on the same chair next to her bed.

"I did, didn't I?" She smiles, realizing now how much she's missed him.

"So I hear their setting you free today," He says.

"They are." She nods, "and I was wondering if you knew of a place where I could stay?"

"Well you're in luck, this town is home to the best bread and breakfast I've ever stayed in, Granny's." He tells her.

"Granny's?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's owned by a grandmother and her granddaughter. Everyone calls her Granny though, small town I guess? They also have a diner, we could go for lunch?" he asks.

"I'd love that," She smiles, looking into his blue eyes. Something about him just drew her in and she knew, even after only knowing him for 24 hours that she was a goner.

–

They arrive at Granny's during the lunch rush but when the bell rings signaling their entrance the diner seems to go silent and Regina suddenly feels like all eyes are on her. However no more than 10 seconds later the place fills once again with chatter as if nothing had happened. She turns to Robin, wondering just happened but he's giving a stern look to a woman with a pixie cut. She mouths something to him (It looks like 'sorry' to her, but she couldn't be sure) and Robin just shakes his head leading her to a table in the back of the restaurant.

"I apologize for that, I should have warned you." He says, pulling out her chair for her.

"Warned me about what?" She asks, removing her coat before sitting down (Thank god she'd worn a coat the night of the accident or else she'd be freezing).

"Storybrooke doesn't exactly get many visitors," He explains, playing with his fingers.

"Oh," She says. That explains the awkward silence, "Well, the residents aren't very subtle either,"

He chuckles, "No, they are not," and hands her a menu, "now the burgers are the best I've ever had but I've heard that the lasagna is to die for,"

"Really?" She says, scanning the menu (everything looks delicious and she seriously considers the chicken pot pie before deciding on the lasagna).

"You were right, it is good." She says in between bites, the piece of lasagna is huge and she can only eat so much at one time. He looks up from his plate and starts to chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"You've got tomato sauce right," he leans over the table with his thumb and wipes the corner of her mouth, "there".

His blue eyes bore into hers and it feels like it's just the two of them in the world, the noise of the diner fading away around them. For a split second she wonders if he's going to kiss her but he pulls away and sits back in his chair clearing his throat.

"Thanks," she manages to say still in his trance. She didn't know it was possible to feel this way so quickly about a person, it was crazy.

"Not a problem," He says giving her that irresistible smile she so loves.

She knows she's blushing and looks down at her half eaten lasagna. How can one man be this handsome, kind and charming she wonders.

"So…has the Sheriff found anything yet?" She asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear (a nervous habit she supposed).

"No, I'm sorry. She's trying but I guess she doesn't have much to go on, we'll figure you out though I promise." He says, reaching out to touch her hand.

"I'm sure you will. Thanks for helping me through all this, I really appreciate it." She says, giving him a smile. She couldn't imagine going through this alone. She was lucky Robin had stayed this long and seemed to genuinely care for her.

"It's nothing. I just want to make sure you're alright" He says and she feels her heart melt even more. She likes him, like really likes him and they've only known each other for all of 24 hours. It was crazy and could he even like her? She doesn't even know who she is herself. But there's something, the way he's been looking at her tells her that much. Maybe she should just roll with it, it's not like she has anything else going on at the moment and honestly right now she'd welcome any distraction from her current situation. She's about to ask him why he cares when the waitress (named Ruby according to her name tag) comes and clears their table. She notices Ruby glancing at her as Robin asks about getting a doggie bag and the bill. It was strange, she felt as if they all knew something she didn't. Maybe it was nothing, as Robin had said Storybrooke is a small town and obviously not much happens around here if the whole population seems interested in her, a mere stranger. Still it was awkward and she prayed that the people would get over it. She couldn't be that interesting could she?

"Shall we go get you a room?" He asks, placing a few bills on the table.

It shakes her out of her thoughts and she takes a moment to place herself before saying, "of course,"

She follows him up to the counter (which also serves as a bar) and he waves over an older woman with grey hair who must be Granny.

"What can I do for you two?" She asks wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'm looking for a room? Robin told me about your bed and breakfast." She asks, shyly putting her hands in her pocket.

Granny seems to study her for a moment before replying, "Of course, can I have your name?"

"Regina Mills," She says, though the name feels foreign on her tongue.

"Perfect, so how long will you be staying?" She asks, pushing up her glasses.

"Uhh, I don't know?" She says, looking towards Robin.

"A week," He replies for her. "She'll stay for a week,"

Granny smiles, "Great, here you are room 18."

"Thank you," She says, taking the key Granny holds out for her (and it's insanely large key chain, they must never lose these she thinks).

"Enjoy your stay," Granny says, closing the guest book.

"I will," She nods and turns back to Robin, "a week?"

"The Sheriff should have you figured out by then. If not Granny would be more than happy to extend your stay." He explains.

"Thank you for doing all of this, you really didn't have to." She says, playing with the key in her hand.

"But I wanted to," He says smiling, looking into her eyes again.

"Why?" She asks because for the life of her she can't figure out why he's so interested her.

He's about to say something when woman with blonde hair enters the diner and rushes towards them, pulling a suitcase behind her.

"Robin!" she calls out, "I've looked all over for you. Don't you answer your phone?"

"You called?" He asks, pulling out his phone from his coat pocket.

"Yes!" Emma says frustratingly.

"Sorry," he apologizes, "I guess I didn't have the ringer on loud enough."

The blonde rolls her eyes before turning to her.

"You must be Regina," She says with a smile and holds out her hand.

She shakes her hand and says, "Yes."

"I'm Sheriff Swan. I'm the one working your case." The blonde says, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you," She replies, eyeing the suitcase. Expensive she thinks, it looks like a Louis Vuitton, "is that mine?"

"Yes, I found it in your car. That's why I came here actually; I thought it might come handy." The sheriff says, rolling it in front of her. "I hope you don't mind but I went through it already to look for any clues about who you were but I didn't find anything."

"Oh no, of course not. Anything that might help you out." She says, the air starting to get awkward.

"Good," The sheriff says resting on her hands on her waist.

"Well, I think I'm going to go find my room and settle in. See you around?" She says. It feels like a good time to bow out.

"Of course and if you remember anything at all don't hesitate to call." Sheriff Swan tells her and she simply nods.

"I will," she says, one hand on her suitcase.

"I'll just be around here if you need anything," Robin says and she's thankful. It's comforting to know she won't be completely alone.

She gives him a smile and thanks the sheriff one last time before heading towards the Inn. She can't wait to fall on the bed and just breathe. She hasn't been able to process anything since she's woken up sans her memories and let's face it she's tired. Apparently forgetting everything can really wear a person down. She thought losing memories would be a liberating experience since you'd have nothing to hold you down. But not knowing who you are? It's a burden. She feels empty inside and as long as she can't remember it will stay that way. She'll always be wondering: who am I?


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy since school has re started. I'll try to post more often - it's my goal to actually finish this story! I hope you guys are still enjoying it :) Thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The whole diner practically lets out a breath after Regina disappears into the inn and Robin thanks his lucky stars that Regina believed everything he's told her so far.

"So, that was…" Emma says, letting out a breath.

"Strange?" Robin finishes for her after all he knows exactly what she's thinking.

"It's just so weird seeing Regina like this. I'm used to her being so…stubborn?" She says, evaluating this "new" Regina.

"I know what you mean," He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I actually kind of like her like this, it's refreshing." Emma confesses, joining her parents at their table and Robin follows.

"Emma!" Snow scolds, placing Neal's baby food on the table rather forcefully.

"What, isn't this the person you always wanted her to return to?" She says, recalling the story of the stable boy her mother had told her once.

"Well…yes but we can't leave her this way it wouldn't be right. You know that" Snow says and Emma caves, he knows she always does the right thing.

"I can dream can't I?" Emma huffs under her breath and Leroy joins them having heard their conversation from the bar, the other dwarves following him close behind.

"I have to agree with Emma on this one Snow," He says, the other dwarves nodding in agreement, "I bumped into her this morning and _she _apologized. It's about time she showed us some respect around here, who's with me?"

A chorus of "Aye's" fills the diner and Snow looks on with disbelief. Robin is sure he's wearing the same expression, he couldn't believe the residents of Storybrooke sometimes.

"Hey! We are going to return Regina's memories end of discussion. Yes she might be a better person now Leroy but she's not our Regina. Besides Mother Superior has been hard at work brewing the potion that will return her memories." Snow says immediately silencing the diner.

"Hold on, you asked Mother Superior for a potion?" Robin asks, bewildered. He'd never been told of this.

"Yes, we were just about to tell you but…why aren't you happy?" Snow asks, noticing how he looks annoyed rather than over joyed.

"It's just; I need to be the one to return her memories. David told me how he returned yours once with a kiss and I need to do the same. She stepped over the line to forget me Snow. She needs to know my feelings are true," He explains, this is something he has to do and him alone.

Snow only smiles and says, "As you wish,"

"Thank you," He smiles, thankful they understand. They'll always understand.

"Of course," she says, "I believe in you,"

–

When Regina re-enters the diner she scans the tables looking for Robin and spots him talking to the woman with the pixie cut again and a man who must be her husband. The sheriff is with them as well, this really is a small town she thinks. Robin waves her over once he sees her and she makes her way over to the booth, not blind to the stares that still follow her through the diner.

"Was the room all right?" He asks but she knows she's interrupted their conversation.

"It's fine," She smiles, eyeing the two strangers at the table realizing they also have a baby with them. Robin seems to sense her shyness and introduces them to her.

"Right, Regina this is Mary Margaret and her husband David, we're good friends."

"Nice to meet you," she says shaking their hands, "and who's this?" she asks, admiring the precious baby.

"This is Neal. He'll be 5 weeks old this Thursday." Mary Margaret proudly tells her.

"He's beautiful," She says as he lets out the most adorable yawn and Mary Margaret gently rocks him in his carrier.

"He's handsome, just like his father" Mary Margaret says looking up at David but before she can reply the door to the diner bursts open and a teenage boy runs towards them.

"Mom! I –" He shouts but suddenly stops in his tracks when he sees her and he stares at her for a good 10 seconds before Sheriff Swan interrupts.

"Henry, this is Regina. Regina this is my son, Henry." She says as Henry slowly makes his way over to their group.

"Nice to meet you," She smiles, holding out her hand for him to shake.

He hesitantly takes it and when she looks into his eyes she feels something. Like she's seen them before, but she hasn't. She only just met the kid but she can't shake the feeling like she knew him from somewhere. He seems so familiar, just like Robin.

"So it's true, you can't remember anything?" He asks with a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Henry what did I tell you?" the sheriff scolds, obviously thinking her son was being rude.

"It's alright Sheriff," She says, she honestly doesn't mind answering the boy's question. "It seems I can't remember much of anything but hopefully your mother can help me put the pieces together," She says, giving him a smile. She doesn't like seeing him so gloomy.

"You'll get your memories back, I'm sure of it." He says returning her smile with a flicker of hope in his eyes.

She smiles too and looks behind him locking eyes with Robin when she replies, "Me too, Henry, me too"


End file.
